The King And His Queen
by gianahennelly
Summary: They are the first humans to land on Earth in 97 years They came to the Earth as criminals, but they become heros and They will face many trials But will the love that Clarke and Bellamy share be able to save them from a killer planet
1. Chapter 1

The King And His Queen

Chapter 1 You Alright

Bellamy POV

It had been less than a couple of hours on this freaking planet and that blond hair girl that she owned us yeah right she was gone and that was all I cared about. I'm just worried that O might say something stupid or get herself hurt they were all locked up for a reason and it wasn't just because they were are the wrong place at the wrong time they were murders, rapist, thieves you can't trust them. I sighed and looked around the trees were a vibrant green it looked amazing but I didn't have time for this I had people to rule over. I looked around camp walking with a purpose but not too fast that it seems like I was worried. "Adam" I picked out the kid in a matter of minutes he was talking to Murphy good I needed to speak to the both of them. "Adam how are the tents coming" He looked at me and then jerked his head over to where a couple of our guys were building a large tent. Wells was off "overseeing" it he was such a loser he was going to die here there was no doubt about it. "Good we found a few of them so once we set them up we should be covered everyone else will have to sleep in the drop ship." I nodded my head and looked at Murph he had this vindictive smile on his face like he wanted to start a fight, "Hey do that later at this moment I need to know how many people have take off their wrist bands?" It was a easy questions but he seemed puzzled by it I don't really get why but he stared at me and started to walk off. "11 and counting" I nodded my head and he waved over his shoulder before walking off to the campsite.

I walked out of the drop ship Monica was right behind me, the girl was flexible I can give her that. She walked out and I kissed her causing this huge satisfied grin to form on her face. I shook my head and walked over to the tents they were almost done and it was a good thing the nights were going to start getting a lot colder. I looked at Wells he was holding theses clothes probably from those dead kids. I saw Adam talking to him trying take the clothes and an argument started. I sighed and walked over to him and took a shirt, he charged after me but Adam was in the way. "No Adam it's fine. Come and get it" He looked at me his brown eyes full of hatred but do you think that I care his father gave me that same look right before I shot him.I smield to myself lost in my thoughts not really paying attention to what Wells said when I heard a scream. I sighed and ran towards the noise Murphy was holding some girl above the camp fire saying that we have to make it convincing or else the arc might not believe that they are dying. Wells charged after him causing a fight and of course Murphy just had to go at it with him like we didn't have more important shit to worry about. I shook my head sadly and looked at as Murphy charged at him with a knife. What a coward he doesn't want to fight him fair but he does want to kill him. I laughed and walked over to him stopping the fight before dropping a knife on the ground and walking back to my spot. Just was Wells was about to slice his throat Clark came barging in. I didn't pay much attention to her my mind raced as I saw O limping towards me.I ran over to her and hugged her relief and fear rushing through my body. I support her and she rest her chin on my shoulder. "Hey what happened to the kid with the goggle's" Clarke look at me pain and fear flashing into her eyes only for a moment before looking toward the crowd. "He was attacked." She marched off into the drop ship with Wells and Fin following after her. Well weren't they good lap dogs.

I looked at O I knew that should could tell I was upset with her "This is what I was talking about" She looked close to tears my voice was harsher than I meant it to be and no doubt there was a lot of pain in her leg. I sat her on a boulder and rolled up her pant leg and look at it. "what the hell was it" She looked at me confusion on her face "I don't know the others said that it looked like a snake." I looked at her and sighed "O this is what I was worried about I didn't want you going out there worse with them." She sighed heavily and place a hand on my shoulder, it helped ease my tension and worry but not by much. "Im fine big brother don't worry about it okay." I looked at her and nodded my head and exameined the wound, it looked like she was slashed with something maybe barbed wire but it didn't look like a snake but that was for sure. "Hey" I look to see Clarke but I paid no attention to her. "We are heading out" "Good I'm coming with you." I turned to look at O anger flashing in my eyes, "You're not going anywhere you can barely walk on your leg it's not happening." She looked at me worry and concern in her eyes. "He right your leg will slow us down anyway. I'm here for you I hear you have a gun" I looked at her and sighed as I showed her the gun and she looked at me. "Good you're coming with me." I laughed at her "That loser isn't worth the bullets and I'm not wasting my time." I bent down and unfurled O's pant leg and looked at her there was hurt in her eyes. I tried not to met them but it didn't work. "Please Bell he saved my life." I groaned as she gave me those stupid puppy dog eyes. "Fine but you stay here. Adam!" He walked next to me and I looked at my sister who was starting to get up. "You keep her in camp and if anyone touches they answer to you're with me." I kissed the top of O's forehead and looked at Clark. Her blond hair looked like it was glowing in the sunlight, her blue eyes have flecks of green in them if you look at the right angle. She truly was breathtaking. "Let's go" She nodded her head and walked off with Wells following behind her.

I began to walk and Murphy walked beside me "Since when are we in the rescuing business" I laughed at him and smield "The arc thinks that the Prince is dead if we get that bracelet off of the princess they won't want to come down." Murphy smiled at me and we walked out of camp. It felt like we were walking through the forest for what felt like ages but the only thing I could think about was looking at Clarke's eyes one more time if only for a moment it would be worth it. Instead my eyes were drawn to her ass it was really the only thing that I could think about until she stopped moving and turned to look at me. Her smile sly and coy, I didn't really hear what she had to say I was more focused with looking at her eyes. "We can pick up the pace as soon as you give me that bracelet Princess." There was a rustling in the bushes and Finn walked in and looked at me. This cocky smile on his face "Get your own nickname." I rolled at my eyes and continued to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Be Still My Beating Heart

Claire's POV

The smell it was intoxicating I couldn't get enough of it what could it be nuts or berries, may be some type of flower but I couldn't get it out of my nose no matter how far I went it never went away. "Hey Fin we need to get some water" He nodded his head at me his shaggy hair coming out from behind his ear and he was force two tuck this thick black strand of hair behind his right ear for what look like the 3rd time since he started walking with us. I looked around and walked into the lake and filled up my bottle while he jumped in. The water was ice cold yet when he splashed me with it, it felt oddly warm. I breathed in a large amount of air and reminded myself that we didn't have time for this we had to save Jasper everything came second place. I looked around and realize that the smell it was gone. It was a smell that I couldn't explain, it was husky and it smells like the morning dew that rested on the trees and grass during sunrise. One whiff and my heart went racing. I began to walk out and Finn started to slip so without thinking I gave him my hand he gave me this playful grin and pulled me in. "Goddamnit Finn" I looked at him but smile in spite of myself the water was refreshing.

There was something glinting in the tree and I looked to see something that was reflecting the sunlight. I walked toward it wading through the water ignoring the chill that was on my skin and I look to Jaspers goggles I pulled them out and show them to Finn but something else caught his eye he walked over to one of the rock and that when I notice the red liquid covering the rocks. I walked over and Finn rubbed it between his index finger and his thumb. I sighed and looked at him this couldn't be good. "This is fresh." I look at him startled and then back at the googles 'Let's got get the others." I ran out of river not waiting for Finn and I made my way back to the group but that smell it came back. I looked around but I didn't see any flower or something that could give off that fragrance what was it. God it was driving me crazy it made it impossible to focus. I showed my find to the others but other than Wells the other two don't seem to care. Bellamy and Murphy were just standing there talking to themselves not really worrying about Jasper. "If you're not going to help then why did you even come here." I look at Bellamy my hands on my hips and my patience wearing thin at this moment. "Simple Blake's pay our debts the little loser save my sister's life and if I don't come back with him then she will start to cry I am the one that has to deal with it. Plus I want that bracelet." He had some nerve really like that was all he ever cared about and I don't like that, but his dark brown eyes looked like two pools of chocolate that I just wanted to swim in. He had a great tan and his curly brown hair I just wanted to run my fingers through it he looked like a native american before America colonized it. He was lean and even from here I could see his washboard abs through that shirt. He smiled at me smug and playful and I realized that I was licking my lips while I was staring at him. "We should get moving" I marched off through the forest with them trailing after me.

I could hear Wells talking to Bellamy why I don't really know but it doesn't matter he was dead to me and that wasn't going to change no matter who he talked to. I sighed heavily and then I smelled it, it was the scent of fresh blood I would know that smell anywhere. I looked up and saw Jasper hanging on a tree. Without thinking I ran straight towards him ignoring the banter that the guys were having. I ran right head and fell threw the ground. I look down in time to see spikes but there wasn't any pain. I looked up to see Bellamy he grabbed my arm his hand wrapped tight around mine. His scent that was what the intoxicating smell. He stared into my eyes for a moment and lift me one handed to the ground. He wrapped his hand around my waist and my hands were applied firmly on his chest. He smiled at me a cocky grin was more like it. I breathed in his scent and watched as he never broke the eyes contact. "You good, gorgeous." A blushed form on my face as I nodded my head obviously flustered. The other were still rushing toward me, well just Wells, Murphy and Finn were trying to get Jasper down. "You okay Clarke." I like over to Wells god he had to ruin everything. "Yes I am fine" I was a little winded and my heart was beating out of my chest but I don't think that it was because of the adaline and everything to do with Bellamy. I sighed heavily and felt my shoulder drop as I stared into his eyes. There was this resulting sound but I don't even bother to look at it. My eyes never left his face, I felt him shift his weight to one foot and reach to his back. Gripping tight on the gun and pulling it up leveling it at something. I tore my gaze away from his face to see a large cat like animal coming towards us. What that a panther I have never seen one before not even in books.

The panther came closer to us but Bellamy made no attempt to shoot it, he stood there and unwavering his muscle were relaxed but there was this dangerous energy that was coming off of him. I smiled he was so cool and hot. What am I thinking he's a asshole and he is ruthless he was going to let Jasper die and he thought about letting me die. He pulled the trigger and with one shot the panther went down. He looked at me and knelt down next to it he looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. There was something in his eyes that told me I could trust him. I nodded my head and slowly walked closer. I could feel Wells eyes on me and I didn't care let him think what he wants. I knelt down next to Bellamy and he placed my hand on the animal's fur. It was so soft I smiled and pet him while they got Jasper down from the tree .That's right Japer we had to worry about him. But something told me that I couldn't get up now this could be my only chance. I stole a quick glance at Bellamy and he smiled at me there was something about it that was different this one wasn't cocky or smug he was just happy. A smile that no doubt only Octavia gets to see." I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I look back to see Finn looking at me with jealousy in his eyes. What it's not like we were making out we were just looking at each other. "Come one we should head to camp" I nodded my head and stood up while Murphy and Bellamy carted the Panther away at least we were going to eat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fine Octavia I Will Meet Him

Bellamy's POV

I finally got my sister back but she was pisted at me and for what it's not like I was the one in the wrong that grounder stabbed Finn and now he was dying and it wasn't going to be the best. I look over Finn's batter and bruise body the women looked terrible and there was a furious storm brewing outside there would be no way that he was going to survey there the night. Even with the blade being taken out they wouldn't make it. I looked at Finn, Raven was by his side trying to make him feel better by talking to him in his sleep like he could hear any of that. Clarke walked over to me this worried look in her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder we have grown closer since all of this happened. But it still felt like my heart would jump out of my chest and betray my true feeling at any moment. "What is going on tell me" I looked at her and she sighed and looked at me. "Its poisoned and I don't know how to cure it we need that grounder but I don't know where he is and do you?" I growled under my breath and Octavia said that he could be trusted I don't give a damn if he saved her life I shouldn't have let her talk me into sparing him. I look toward the door and sighed "I'm going out there to find him don't worry I will get that cure. I began to walk out into the storm an O followed after me. "Please don't hurt him. Better yet let me come with you please Bell he will listen to me." I turned back to see tears streaming down her face or was it the rain. "No whatever twisted connection that you think that you have with him you don't. He is ready to let Finn die there will be no mercy this time." I look at her and when she didn't say anything I began to walk away. Thundering booming overhead lighting the sky up while the wind ripped trees out of the ground and caused mini leaf tornadoes. I was almost out of the cleaning and passed the gates when I felt a small hand wrapped around my wrist. "Please Bell I trusted you on the ship please just trust me now." I looked at her and sighed heavily and took my jacket off. "You're going to get sick" She shivered but smiled at me and I nodded my head and walked down the beaten path.

The rain was picking up speed and O was slowing down she was starting to worry me that she might collapse out in this storm. "You okay back there little sister?" I turned back and she nodded her head but she looks exhausted with this wind pushing up against us she was going to have to use more energy than necessary just to make some headway. I walked back and lifted her onto my back like when we were back on the ship. Her black hair whipping in a frenzy because of the wind. "Aren't I a little too old for one of your famous piggy back rides." I laughed at her it was like she read my mind at times. "You're never too old for one of my piggy back rides." I started to pick up speed and we went most of the way in silence, content just to have each other. "So what's up with you and Clarke I see the way that she looks at you." I didn't say anything so she took that as a sign to continue. "I mean whenever she had a nightmare and she is in the infirmary she says your name right before she wakes up." I raised my eyebrows and didn't bother to look back at her. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me." I kept walking and she muttered under her breath."Well big brother I'm not lying to you I was stuck in there after my leg got banged up. But what ever don't believe me it's fine I love you anyway." She laughed to herself and we made it to the cave and I walked in. At first I didn't see anyone then I saw him sitting by the fire eating his dinner like he didn't just selected some kid to die by poison. O jumped off of my back and that alerted the grounder he was getting up ready to come at me when I lifted my gun in his face. "Go ahead try it." I put my finger on the trigger and O walked in between us.

She walk over to the counter and kissed him and then looked at me and then back at him "Bell this is Lincoln my boyfriend, Lincoln this is my big brother Bellamy and we need your help." I glared at her she was keeping one too many secrets for my liking, I looked at Lincoln and he nodded at me but went back to his fire. "How old are you" "Bell" O stomp her foot into the ground and looked at me like I asked a question that I shouldn't have. "20" Octiava looke at Linclon more pisted then when she looked at me. "So you're dating my 17 year old sister why" He looked at her and then at me and sighed. "Better question should be where is the cure for that poison." I looked at him and sighed. "Do you even have a cure. Our doctor is sure that you do." He looked at me and smile though it was grim he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box handing me what looked like a orange serum. "Have him drink half of this and he will be fine. I want the other half back." I nodded at him and looked at O for a moment she wouldn't make it back in that storm. She started to get up but I push her down. "Stay here" I sighed and she looked at me eye wide "Im sorry I don't think that I heard you" I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow, "You heard me stay here you won't make it in that storm and I don't want you getting sick or hurt. I will come back to get you tomorrow morning." She nodded her head at me and jumped up and hugged me. "You're the best big brother." I nodded my head and looked at him, "I'll take care of her." I nodded my head and she gave me back my jacket. "Nice to meet you Linclon." I walked out of the cave and into the storm. I grasped the vile close and made sure that it didn't drop of fall from my grasp. The way that the wind was whipping through the night sky. If I put the vile in my pocket then I would be in for a lot of trouble cause it would fly out.

I was running out of energy by time I made it back to camp and handed Clark the vile she smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I would have preferred the kiss to have been on the lips but beggars can't be choosers right. She force fed the vlie to Finn and look at me shocked, "how did you get this and where is Octavia she said that she as going with you." I sighed heavily and recounted the story to her she was shocked and so was Raven I'm just glad that there wa no one else to hear expect maybe Finn. I sighed and walked over to a hammock and laid down for a moment. I close my eyes and rested my head getting ready to drift off asleep. When I felt this weight on my lap. I looked up to see Clarke, her shirt was off and her body was glistening from the sweat. "I think that it is about time that we break this sexual tension wouldn't you agree." I laughed at her and nodded my head before taking my shirt of and unclasping her bra before stealing a passionate wild kiss. "What about Finn" She laughed and looked at him, "The scumbag lied to me about Raven and I say screw him. I'm not wasting another minute for this." She kissed me again biting my lip and I laughed and slip my tongue into her mouth. Not a bad way to end the day, I ripped her jeans off and was about to rip off her underwear when she looked at me. I knew I had this cocky grin on my face. "Don't you even dare there my only pair, and its take enough work as is taking them to river to clean them every freakin day." I laughed at her and nodded my head snaking off her underwear before getting back down to business. I slid into her as she gasped and took in my cock all 8 inches of it. I smiled at her as she rested her eyes on me, her gaze glazed over with lust and a primal need to fuck. I pulled her into a deep kiss before flipping her over so that she was under me. My hand on the small of her back filling her body with warmth causing her to wither under me. I thrusted into her causing her to moan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Really? You're Only Doing This To Get Back At Me

Clarke's POV

It was unity day and I felt at peace and one thing was for sure I was in love with Bellamy Blake, I look around camp and Octavia was nowhere in sight I think that Bellamy told her that she could spend the day with Lincoln as long as she came back before her curfew. I thought that it was so cute how he raised her because his mother was a cunt. Bellamy was off on a hunt who knows if those berries were any good and those nuts were useless. It's a good thing that we got rid of most of them. I sighed and look around camp people were watching the unity day message and Finn crept up behind me. I could feel his breath creeping its way up my neck. "Hey" I looked at him and then turn back to look at a group of kids watching the unit day speech. "So what you just aren't going to talk to me any more. Clark I still care about you we need to talk about this." I glared at him and he simply continued to talk "I love you" I put my hand up and look at me "You don't get to play that card with me you lied about Raven and I feel like shit but she still doesn't know. That's the way that I would like to keep it so leave me alone and go talk with your girl." I started to walk away and he gripped my wrist a little too tight for my comfort. I turned around ready to shake him but he caught my wrist and pulled me into the drop ship before anyone could see. "Please let's just talk about this." There was cheering and yelling from outside I couldn't tell if it was because of what Jasper said about Monty's latest batch of moonshine or if it was because Bell brought them back food.

Finn pushed me up against the side of the drop ship he was stronger than me so I couldn't move. "I made a mistake I only aks that you hear me out and I can prove to you that I do care about you and not Raven" Someone cleared their throat and Bellamy was standing there by the drop ship door. "There a problem? Better yet is there a reason you got your hands on my girl?" He looked at him this dangerous look in his eyes the same look he got when he was going to hang murphy." He looked at me and shifted his vision of Finn folding his arms across his chest allowing his muscles to flex. God he was so hot he was making me wet just standing there. "Your girl since when" Bellamy laughed and walked closer to me and Finn his voice dangerously low. "Since you lied to her and Raven and got stabbed since I slept with her while you were sleeping in the same I guess the right word would be fucked cause we went all night long and that was what a couple of days ago maybe a week. So since then now get your hands off of her before I shoot you. In the face" I looked at Finn his eyes widened in rage and fear but he let go and stomped out of the ship. Bellamy held my hands looking at my wrist and sighed "There a little bruised but you are fine how are they." I rotated my wrist and whined when the blood flow started again. "Fine thank you ." He smiled smugly at me and kissed me wrapping his hand around my neck to pull me closer. "Whoa I can come back" I turned to see Raven who had just walked in. We both sighed and looked at her "What do you need" We said it at the same time in the same tone it forced me to smile. "You said you need someone to check those guns and see if the bullets are good I can do that for you."Bellamy nodded his head at her "Sure that would be good here come with me." He turned to give me a apologetic look in his eyes before walking off with Raven.

I sighed and collapsed to the floor Bellamy made my knees week and I still couldn't believe it Finn was a real scumbag there is no doubt about it. He was womanizer and he is unfaithful what would stop him from cheating on me. Bedside I got me a man worth keeping I tamed the great Bellamy Blake and I wasn't giving that up for anything. I sighed and stood to my feet as I walked out of the drop ship and let the cool air hit my face. I look around camp and Finn had just walked out of the tent with Raven they were talking for a moment and I could see her blush from here. Like I said he is a real scumbag. "Hey Clarke " I looked over to see O looking at me wide eye. "Hey I thought you were with Lincoln." She nodded her head at me "I came to ask you to talk Bell into letting me stay with Lincoln for the night." I laughed at her and she frowned at me "What is funny about that" She look at me confused and I laughed even harder until Bellamy walked out of the ammunition tent and talked to Raven oblivious to the fact that O was here. "Octavia your brother had a herny when you ask if you could spend the day with him what do you think the would say if you asked to spend a night with the guy that stole your innocence." She looked at me a little embarrassed and then sighed "Please Clarke just help me out" I sighed and nodded my head and looked over to Bell he smield wide at the both of us and sauntered over to us like he own the camp. "What's up with my two most important ladies in my life." I blushed and Octavia laugh at him, "Clark had something she wants to ask you." I looked back at Octavia who smiled a wide grin on her face. "I think that you should let O stay with Lincoln for the night it is unity day and at least this way O isn't in our tent tonight." Octavia smiled wide and Bellamy looked at the both of us and growled. "You're pushing your luck O. This time only you understand." She nodded her head and squealed before wrapping him up in a hug.

I watched she run off out of camp while Finn trailed after her I didn't think anything of it and went to sit down and talk with everyone else at the fire. Bell went to sit with Miller and the others talking about whatever guys talk about when they aren't fighting for their lives. I sighed contently as the sun started to go down and I started to get drunk it had to be the best part about all of this. Bell was right I was working to hard and I need a break. Raven was still in the tent slaving away and Finn had just appeared in camp I tried not to pay attention to him and decided to look towards Bellamy. He was laughing his eyes were crinkled, the fire made his hair look lighter almost a hazel kind of color but his eyes only grew darker. His face was full of joy and that had to be the best thing about this day. It was rare when he dumped the leader role and enjoyed himself. Then there was a shadow moving over me and someone blocked my view of Bellamy it was Finn. He yanked me out of my seat and pulled me away. "Knock it off Finn" He kept dragging me I didn't even care anymore I sted a commotion. "Finn get off!" I screamed and everyone looked at me his grip only tightened and I heard a snapping sound. "Please Clarke" I glared at him "No I am done with you, you slept with me and used Raven you are a piece of shit. Space walker my as more like waste of space. I told you I was done with you and I feel bad for Raven she is a great girl she is awesome, badass, and brave. She risked her neck to come save your worthless ass and you were cheating on her and it only took you 10 days. Now let go of me". I tried to yank my hand free but he held on. "You're only saying that because of Bellamy, he's making you say these things." I glared at him.

"How dare you blame this on Bell it is because you are a piece of shit and you lied to me. He doesn't need to lie and cheat to get girls to sleep with him. He's great in bed and I don't know if you have noticed but those abs are down right lickable." He glared at me and yanked on my arm hurting me. "Let go" I felt tears welling in my eyes from the pain despite my anger the pain was the only thing I could feel. "Bell so you have a pet name for him now." He sneered at me in disgust. I felt his palms became sweaty and in a last ditch effort to get free of his grasp. I kneed him in the balls and yank my arm free. Cradling it to my chest for as moment I spit on him and glared. "Jackass I hope that hurts." I turn around to see the whole camp looking at me even Raven came out of the tent. Her eyes wide and tears filling the brim of her eyes silently escaping when she wasn't paying attention. Her mask broke and pain filtered onto her face as she looked at him and then at me .I sighed and walked closer and Bellamy started to get out of his chair but I shook my head no and walked over to Raven. She looked at me and sighed "I should've know but I don't think that... Excuse me" I went you reach out of her but there was no point nothing I would say would make her feel better. I walked over to Bell and sat in his lap, simply cradling my arm and resting my chin on his shoulder as he talked to Miller and wrapped a arm around my waist. I was beginning to drift off into sleep when I heard Bellam yelling. "Come near her and I will shoot you" There was a low laugh "She is only with you to get back at me" Bellamy laughed at him "We have been together since you got stabbed so don't even try that bullshit. Go fuck yourself or stay and I will shoot you." I heard him cock his pistol he had one bullet left in that thing I doubt that he would waste it. I opened my eyes and looked around the rest of the camp was off getting drunked by the drop ship it was just the three of us. "Babe how long have I been asleep." He looked down at me his brown eyes full of rage but they softened for a moment. "An hour it's fine got back to sleep"

"Clarke I set up a meeting with the grounders and they want to speak with you alone they said no weapons." I looked at him and sighed and looked back at Bellamy who was shaking his head no. "I'll be right here Finn" He nodded his head and walked off but I simply looked at the flames. "When I leave follow me and bring guns I doubt this is going to work." I looked at him and he smile wide at me. "That's my girl" I laughed at him and started to get up my arm ached a bit but it was fine there was nothing broken from what I could tell if there was there would be a price that would be paid with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I'm Sorry About That

Bellamy POV

Even as I watched her walk away I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me something was going to go wrong and that it wasn't going to be pretty. That Finn he had some fucking nerve all I knew was that this better not have anything to do with Lincoln because I am the one that will have to hear O's mouth is something happens to that guy. I creeped over to the ammunitions tent and walked in, Raven was crying over a large pile of hollow point bullets. I silently walked behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This is why Clark was so nice to me why every time I made a comment about the two of you being a weird couple and I could see it if she would go for Finn. It was just a joke but it looked like it always hurt her. Is this why?" Raven looked at me her brown eyes full of tears and sadness, I pulled her into a hug it was what I did with O and Clarke whenever they were upset, I wrapped my arms around her thight and she cried into my shoulder. "Clarke never knew about you and the minute that she found out she called it off with Finn. But he was so persistent ,she wanted you to have a second chance with him on earth a chance where you can both live, but she didn't think that would be possible if you knew. So she kept her mouth shut thinking that what she knew would do more harm than good. She was trying to spare you. People at camp didn't really know about Finn and Clarke hooking up I only know because she came to me crying after she found out the truth. She didn't like being used but she felt worse when she thought about how you would feel once you knew." Robins shoulder stiffened and then she relaxed her breathing slowed and for a moment I thought that she cried herself to sleep. Instead she buried herself closer into my chest and breathed in my scent. "You smell amazing like the forest and gunpowder and leather." I laughed at her that was the exact way that Clarke described it. "Thanks I guess" I chuckled a little bit and I heard her laugh lightly. "I need some bullets when you are ready" She snuggle close closing her eye "What for. Wait let me guess Finn is doing something stupid and is forcing Clarke to help." I looked down at her and rested my chin on her head. "Yeah how did you know that?" She laughed quietly and tightened her grip on my back.

"He ran in here saying that he had to make peace with the people that were trying to kill us then he would make peace with me knowing that we were safe and not about to die. He said he didn't want to live in fear on the place we belonged." I shook my head slightly he had the nerve to tell her they would work it out how messed up in the head could he be. She broke away from me and whipped the last few tears streaming down her face walked over to the bullets, she turned back to smile at me. "Here." She handed me a few clips and Jasper appeared in the tent and looked at us. "Miller said you were looking for me." I nodded my head at him and looked past him to the gates of the camp. "Grab a gun and head to the exit I will be there in a few minutes Finn is doing something stupid and is dragging Clarke along for the ride."I handed him two clips and he nodded his head and walked away from us and out over the gate. I turned back to look at Raven she was loading a gun and look at me. "Thanks for the hug it really did help you're very sweet I can see why Clarke and Octavia are two of the luckiest girls in this camp." I smiled at her and nodded my head before looking at her hands. "You sure about this." I looked at her and she nodded her head gravely. "If we are lucky the grounders will shoot Finn." I laughed and threw a arm around her shoulders. "There you go that's the spirit."

We tracked Clarke threw the forest using those stupid nuts as a marker and reached a bridge. I looked out and saw Lincoln and Octavia, she was gripping his arm like she was holding on for dear life. What the hell happened? I looked over to Lincoln he didn't look like he wanted to be there either but she did what she had to do she had to consider all options. There was this sound of hooves hitting the ground and I looked over to see three grounders riding horses towards them. Two were wearing mask that looked like skeletal jaws but the third one was a woman. With blond and brown hair, she jumped down from her horse and Clarke started to walk towards her. They began to speak but it didn't look like it was going well. "Grounder Pirncess looks pisted." I laughed a little bit "Our princess has the tendency to do that" Jasper looked at me and then at the trees around us. Last time that we didn't check the trees we lost John and I kinda liked that kid. "Hey Bellamy look towards the trees." I lifted the scope of my gun and notice that there were a few grounders with bows and spears but they all seemed to be looking at Finn. I went back to looking at the meeting and it all seemed to be fine till the grounder princess pulled out a dagger and threw it aiming for Finn but he used Lincoln as a shield. "Jasper shoot. CLARKE MOVE!" I started shooting at the trees and then as the grounders on the bridge hitting the grounder princess in the arm before she could stab Clarke I don't know what happened but it wasn't dropped from the tree and the only three grounds left ran away on the back of their horse. I ran towards the bridge and straight to Lincoln. I look at his arm and then at him. "What the hell is going on." I look at Finn his face was grim and then at Lincoln. Really he wanted to be this way. He told me about their grounder language it was something we talked about when I picked up Octavia from his cave. He said that since I was one of the leaders and a fighter I needed to learn it. "What happened Lincoln. Clark come look at this wound" Clarke heard her name but that was about it she didn't speak gounder. I sighed and huffed out some air. "Can you look at his arm please." She nodded her head and ran over to him she looked at the dagger and the entry point and sighed.

"I can pull it out and wrap it, it won't need stitches you will be fine just keep pressure on it and continue it when you get back." He nods his head and O ran into my arms she was quaking from fear. "What's wrong Lincoln don't make me ask again. She is my sister and you're basically family so this wont stand. Answer me." Finn looked at me confused and he wasn't the only one. "You speak grounder" I turn to Raven she was amazed not shocked by all of stole glance at Finn there was anger in his eyes. "Octavia came back from camp telling me that you said she could stay with me but she didn't come alone. Finn came with a blade to her throat and said I would have to set up a meeting or else she would die. I told my people about the situation and they agree to talk." I looked down at O and sighed as she whimpered in my arms then I looked at Finn. I leveled my gun and pointed it at his face. "Move and I blow your head off your nut job." He looked at me worry and then at Lincoln, Clarke was wrapping his arm when he looked at me. Raven looked at me and then at O and Lincoln. "Do you want to explain this to the rest of us." She looked at me curiously and then at Finn "Spacewalker here put a dagger to my sister throat and threatened Lincoln forcing him to call this meeting he thought that he could create peace through murder." He looked at me and then at Raven his eyes pleading for her to get me to stop, but she simply moved aside. He looked at me horrified but Clarke place her hand on my gun and look at me. "You can't just shoot him I will deal with him trust me" She looked at me her big blue eyes full of determination and somthing else could it have been bloodlust." I nodded my head and watched them walk away as I helped Lincoln up and propped him up on my shoulder. "Come on O we should get him back." She nodded and we walked back in slicen. "Did you mean what you said earlier." I looked at Lincoln and nodded my head and looked back ahead gravely. "But if you tell O I will deny it." I smiled and i could see him grinning out of the corner of my eye. "Fair enough"

I helped get Lincoln comfortable and walked out of the cave and looked back to see O lookin at me. "Really" I looked at her and her big green eyes were searching for the truth in my face, "Yes just don't leave unless he brings you back to the camp or I come to get you understand." She nodded her head and I walked through the night and back toward the camp and headed straight for my tent. I was exhausted and I didn't want to talk to anyone right about now. I walked into my tent to see Clarek and Raven standing there. "What are the two of you doing here" They smile at each other and then walked over to me. Clarke took my my jacket off while Raven took of my dark gray shirt. They racked their hands against my abs and Clarke stole a kiss from my lips. "This is a thank you for being you" I smiled wide and watch Clarke and Raven take their clothes off and start to make out. That made me lose all self control and lifted them into my bed and went to town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 My King

Clarke POV

"I really can't deal between my mother's ship crashing and seeing Murphy back, I don't know what I should think." I could feel a few tears escape my eyes despite my rage for what my mother had done to me, making me hate Wells the only freind I ever knew. She should have owned up to what she had done instead of making me think that it was Wells. I looked up to meet Raven's eyes ever since the threesome the other night I felt all the tensions between the two of us leave. It was our way of punishing Finn. He loses the both of us to Bellamy and on top of that if he isn't help tracking something he stays in a confined part of the ship unless he is needed. "Oh my god Clarke your eyes" I raised my hand to my eyes to wipe away my tears like she hasn't seen someone cry before. When I pulled my hand down there was blood on it was my eyes bleeding. I ran out of the tent and over to the drop ship I could see Bellamy moving out of the corner of my eyes. I ran into the dropship and looked at Murphy. "Tell me do you remember anything about the grounders camps." He looked at me one of his eyes swollen shut and he smelled rancid. I tried not to gag when he turned to look past my shoulder. "What wrong clarke did something happen to you did he do something." The last part was low and menacing he would kill Murphy if I asked and I doubt that it was because of me and more because of what happened to Charlotte. "No stay away" I looked at him and then at Murphy "They left my door open so I ran." I looked at him and this feeling of dread washed over me. Like a deep cold chill that went deep into my bones. "Go get everyone that was near Murphy when he was brought in." I looked up to Bellamy his eyes giving way to concern. "What is going on Clarke." I looked at him and then at Murphy "Biological warfare that's what."

I sighed and rested my head on the steel wall waiting for Bell to bring back the others including... Octavia. My eyes widen as I looked at her this terrified look in Bellamy's eyes, the others two were already sick but she seems find and Bellamy touched him last night and he seems fine to. But seeming fine and being fine aren't the same thing. I looked at her and she didn't have any symptoms. "She is fine for now but she needs to stay here." O and Bell both seemed terrified at the thought of her staying in here. "Two people already died in here Clarke I don't want her here, lets send her to lincoln and see what is going on okay." I looked at him skeptically that didn't seem like something he would want to propose. After all they were making war against us for what happened at the bridge. It wouldn't be safe for her but then again it was safer out there then in here. "Alright." I watch them have a little conversation and O ran off while Bellamy smiled at me. "Don't worry princess I will make sure that the camp doesn't fall apart, I was their leader before you." I laughed at him but felt something filling in my lungs. I was losing air I started to choke and some metallic taste entered my mouth. I collapsed to the ground but felt a strong arm holding me up. I coughed and threw up till there was a pile of blood coloring the metal floor red. I coughed a little bit more but I could feel my lungs filling with air again. I looked over to see Bellamy holding me up right. "What are you doing don't touch me. Go wash your hands in alcohol." He smiled at me and shook his head, he turn me on my back so that I was sitting upright. "Don't tell me what to do princess." He walked over the the canister and sterilized his hands before walking off out off the drop ships.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes only for a moment before getting back to work there was so much to do. "Hey where is my princess." I looked down at my watch it had been a couple of hours. I walked out and saw Bellamy standing there a large grin on his face. "How are you doing" I looked at him he had this cocky smile on his face. "Fine is O back yet with the cure." "There is no cure but the good thing is if you survive long enough to let the illness pass through your system you will live. Just don't choke on your own blood and you will be fine, he also said that the sickness passes quickly." I nodded my head and looked at Bell he seemed fine he still wasn't sick that was good" I started to walk away when there was this commotion and I turned back to see people collapsing and throwing up blood. Terrified people were pointing guns at people, I sighed and walked back in the ship and grabbed my guns. I walked right back out watching Bell disarm some kid, I fired three warning shot into the air my hand by ringing from the impact of the gun.I looked at them I had their attention now. "Look we don't want to do the journey work for them this is what they want. "Get back on that ship." Some kid walked towards me as gun point in my face but Bellamy busted him in the face and took his gun, "Everyone back to work and for the record princess this quaturtine of yours isn't working." I sighed and nodded my head and felt myself swaying before I dropped or at least it feels like I was falling I never hit the ground. "I got you princess" I smile in my sleep but felt a rush of panic. "No let me go." "Calm down Clark he is immune like me." I looked over to Octavia she had this grim smile on her face. Bellamy put me in a hammock and Octavia took care of my patients because Bellamy wouldn't let me get up. Bellamy simply stroked my sweat drenched hair not thinking about how gross that was. He only thought about ways to calm me down.

"That was dangerous, you need to be getting rest I don't want you to end up like the others that die from this 's hard to be a fearless leader if I am worried about the girl that I love." I opened my eyes wide and look at Bellamy. "Yeah did I just hear the great Bellamy Blake say that he was in love with me. The biggest player in camp." I watched his nose scrunch up before he laughed a little bit. "Yes you did your my queen and nothing is going to happen to you on my watch." He bent down and kissed my lips softly before looking into my eyes. I placed a weak hand on his chin and looked him in the eyes. "Well I guess that makes you my king and you have some leading to do." I smiled at him and he sighed heavily before looking around the ship. "Alright well Raven and Finn have an idea" He growled Finn's name like all he wanted to do was kill the idea part that was what worried me. "What is it." He sighed heavily and looked at me and then at the door. "They are going to build a bomb and we are going to blow the bridge, I am going to shoot it, Jasper is coming along to watch my back. I might let them all think he blew it if it would make him feel better." He chuckled a little bit and then looked over to Octavia who was taking care of some girl. "Just be safe I wouldn't want to lose my king so quickly." I looked at him I knew my eyes were full of worry. "The only thing that you need to be thinking about it getting better I will see you in a little bit I promise." He kissed my forehead and the next thing I know my eyes are slowly closing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Well That Didn't Work

Bellamy POV

I walked into the weapons tent and Raven's eyes were bleeding she wasn't going to make it she wouldn't be able to plant the bomb. "Great so what now?" I looked over to see Raven glaring at Finn he was so heartless to her after we slept together but that was the point to prove to him that she would never be his ever again. But as of recent the only person he seems to have eyes for is Clarke. He is hell bent on the idea that Clarke only loves him but she is using me. I wake over to Raven and propped her up on my shoulder and grabbed a gun, "Now I am going to get her to the tent and then you, me and Jasper are going to head to the bridge and blow it you will plant the bomb i will shoot and Jasper will cover us from the trees you got that." I look at him and he nodded his head gravely and I like out of the tent. "Thanks" I look down to see Raven acting all tough but I could tell by the look on her face that she was heart broken. "He cared more about that bomb then he did me I guess the great spacewalker really is just a heartless douche with eyes for only one girl." I didn't want to hear this and I didn't want to hear Raven sounding so helpless. "Knock that off he isn't worth it just get better that is the only thing I want to hear from you." She laughed a little before starting to choke. I walked into the dropship and handed Raven off to O she looked at me and this worried look flashed across her face. "Just be careful will you?" i nodded my head and walked out of the dropship and over to the tent entrance where Finn and Jasper walked out of. There was something up Finn said something to Jasper. I shook my head sadly and walked out of the camp with the other two following after me.

The sun was starting to rise and any other day I would be sitting up with Clarke watching the sun rise or getting ready to go get Octavia from Lincoln's cave. But today during this sun rise I will blow a bridge and kill as many grounders as possible. Why couldn't they all be like Lincoln and just give us a chance to explain but I guess that would be to much for them. That mercy could be a good thing and not a weak thing that everyone presumed it to be. "Hey how is Clark."I was taken out of my thoughts by Finn he turned out to be immune like me how unfortunate I was hoping he would be one of the few that died from this virus. "I don't talk about Clarke with you that was one of the rules the two of us mapped out. Remember when you tried to kill me sister to get some stupid peace treaty." He looked at me hurt but I don't think that it was sincere I think he was faking like he always was. He didn't have any feelings, just a big bottle of crazy locked up in his chest waiting for it to get out. I sighed and looked around me. We made it to the bridge. "Go plant the bomb" He looked at me waiting for my response on when it came to Clarke's condition. "I don't tell you shit until that bomb is placed and I shoot it." I looked at him and he growled under his breath and walked down to the bridge and placed the bomb. I could hear the war drums off in the distance they were steady like my heart beat. I trained for this my father forced me to be a guard and I was top of my class before evening went down with O I just hopped that I was still as good as I once was. Making the shot would be the easy part is was everything that came after it that would be hard. If this didn't work and they got through we would be slaughtered there was no doubt about that.

I waited until I saw the grounders apparch the bomb I waited for them to dismount and looked at it. There faces were confused they didn't understand what was going on and why that can was there. I slowly sqeeze the trigger and the bull zipped through the air hitting the bomb. The shock wave forced the grounders back while the fire swallowed the grounders that were close the bomb. Screamed echoed in the air and ash started to fall as the large mushroom cloud explode toward the sky. Ash fell slow at first but then covered me as the smoke got heavier in the air. It was thick and almost impossible to breath in the air. I heaved the smoke out of my lungs before looking around. The bridge was destroyed most of the grounders had fled but a large portion of them had died that was good with me. I sighed heavily and got up dusting the ash off of my clothes and looking around I didn't see Finn hopefully he was in the blast range. "What is wrong with you." Finn shoved me to the ground like a pussy and I stood right back up and looked at him. "That wasn't called for you could have just blown the bridge you didn't need to kill anyone." I laughed at him and then looked towards the hole in the ground the dirt that had one surround the bridge had been vaporize dust was filling into the air along with the ash. "Oh so you can put a dagger to my sister throat and threaten to kill her to get peace but you wont kill for a war. They were coming to kill us Finn and they have been killing plenty of us and you aren't making it any better. If you have a problem with killing then why don't i do you favor and kill you right here and now this way you won't have to worry about killing people." I walked closer grabbing my dagger from my holster. "Whoa come on you two" Jasper appeared out of a smoke of ash and dirt and place a hand in between the both of us before looking at Finn. "He is right they were going to kill us they tried to kill me already do you really think that if they had an interest in peace that they would have done all of that?" He looked at me this evil glint reflecting in his eyes that forced a cold shiver down my spine.

"Whatever I am heading back to camp if you kill one more person then I will end you do you hear me." I laughed at him and looked towards the bridge "Don't make me laugh I was the best sniper the guard had I could kill you from any distance and you would never see it coming. Fuck off Finn you're a hypocrite you say if I don't stop killing the enemy then you are going to kill me. You're going to stop murder with murder that makes sense. Jasper get out of my way." I pushed past him and made my way back to camp if we are lucky the grounders will get him. I walked out the gate and people were cheating but there was only one person that I wanted to see right now. I ran over to the dropship and walked in Clark was leaning against the wall talking to Robin about all the things that they would do when the fighting was over and she was better. I smiled and walked over to Clarke and looked at her. She looks good, there weren't any signs of sickness coming from her. I walked over and place a hand on her waist and kissed her on the cheek, before looking at Robin. "Hows my favorite mechanic." She laughed at me and shook her head sadly "I'm the only mechanic that you know down here." I laughed she had a point but that didn't change much of anything. "Hey get better okay?" My voice softened a bit before giving way to concern. Clarke placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me I knew the moment that she looked into my eyes that she knew that there was something wrong. She placed a hand on the small of my back and jerked her head towards the exit of the drop ship. "Murphy I'm staying the night in my tent are you going to be able to take over since you were the reason that this happened." He nodded his head and Clarke grabbed my hand and led me out of the dropship.

We made it to the tent without anyone stopping us that never happened before, she ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I am going to get some water to get that ash and dirt off of you just wait here okay." I nodded my head and she ran out of the tent, I heard the sound of snapping twig branches and looked at the entrance and the flap opened. O popped her head into the tent and looked at me "Is it okay if I spend the night in the drop ship I want to keep Raven company." I nodded my head and beckoned her to come closer. I stood up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry about Lincoln but he is right it isn't safe for him to be here anymore not after the bridge" She nodded her head but I felt her grip tight as she thought about it. "Alright enough of the mushy stuff I have to get going." I smiled at her and she ran out of the tent though I could see more tears forming in her eyes. I sighed and sat back on the bed my back ached from lifting girls off of the ground all day, plus building up defenses and shooting that gun my whole body was exhausted and racked with aches and pains. Clarke walked back in the tent and kneeled by the bed. She put the bowl of water on the floor and grabbed a rag that was off to the side and dipped it in the water. "Take off your shirt" I did as I was told I was to tired to object to getting a sponge bath. She raked her hand down my forearms hovering over the hard muscle. "So do you want o

to tell me about it or am I going to have to torture you to get the information." I looked at her and then at the tent flaps. "It's nothing it's just Finn I can't stand much more of him there is something about the glint in his eyes that makes me worried. Today he had a problem with me blowing the bridge with the grounders on it even though it was his plan to make the bomb. Then he said something that took me by surprise, I know I heard him say it even though I was walking away." I could feel frown lines start to form in my forehead.

Clarke looked at me but I wouldn't meet her eyes, I heard a splash as she threw the rag into the bucket and look at me. Placing her hand on my chin she forced me to look her in the eyes. "What did he say Bell?" Her eyes always had this ability to rip the truth right out of my chest and force it up into my throat. "He said that no matter how hard I fight wheather he has to take you willing or by force you would be his. I don't think that he was kidding I think that he really might try to kill me to get to you." I look at her and she picked up the rag and continued to wipe down my face and arms. I could feel her arms shaking from here. I lifted her up and pulled her into a my lap. "That isn't going to happen okay so don't worry I won't let it happen." She started to shake and rest her face in the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent. "Promise" I sighed and laughed a little bit sometimes I forget how old she is. "Yes Clarke I promise" There was a snapping of a twig and a shadow fell over the tent there was someone out there. I place my tent behind a large boulders and some tree to keep people from sneaking up from me. Someone was going out of their way to make sure that I didn't see them. I walked out of the tent my gun raised, the cold air stung angist my chest. I sighed and walked around the corner, Clarke was right behind me with a rifle. I growled "Get out here or I will shoot you" I want really surprised to see that Finn was stalking me now that was just the right amount of crazy for him. "What are you doing here Finn" I looked at Clarke she put on a strong front but I know that she was it really freaking out at what she was seeing. "Why are you spying on Bellamy?"

He was trying to play the innocent card but I wasn't going to fall for it, "there is no way that you would come that way if you were trying to talk to me. I know you were spying on me so why don't you come out and say it you creep." Finn looked at me his eyes were cold and he had this disturbing expression plaster on his face. "I was coming to talk to Clark I here she was spending the night in her tent." Clarke cringed and walked forward holding onto my arm. "What do you want, whatever you can say to me you can say to Bell. I'm going to tell him anyway." He looked at me and then at Clarke before sighing. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this but he had been sleeping with other girls." I looked at him and there was this expression on Clarke face she was pisted off but she was also shocked. "Your pathetic do you know that you will say anything to get me to leave Bell. What happened when your tricks don't work will you move to more permanent methods." I looked at him and i could see the wheels turning in his head from the look that was starting to grow on his face. I sighed and lifted my gun and put it in his face. "Alright let's do this my way. You come near my sister, me or Clarke I will shot you in the nuts then the knee caps then the shoulder blades then the head you got me." I looked at him and he visibly shudder at the thought. "Yes" I glared at him and watched as he walked away, I sighed and walked back into the tent carting Clarke with me. She seems so shocked for words I placed her on the bed and took my clothes off. I slid under the fur blankets and looked at her she still hadn't moved. I shook my head and took off her shirt then her pants before putting her in bed. I laid beside her and pulled the blanket up. "Thanks"

Clark's voice was hoarse and it didn't sound like her at all, "there is nothing to thank me for I will always protect and take care of my queen now please calm down and get some sleep I worry about you." She smiled and turned on her side looking me right in the eyes, I placed an arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. "You're the best I don't know how you got placed in this fucked up love triangle but I'm glad that you didn't give up on me." I laughed at her she was the only one that would say something like that. "Hey baby you're my kind of crazy" She laughed at me for a few good minutes before she collapsed in my arms and fell into a deep sleep and I followed right after her. A startling boom and the smell of burning meat woke the both of us up. "Bellamy get out here." I look at Clarke that was Miller's voice, I start to get dressed and she was right behind me what the hell could have happened now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Finn Snapps For Real

Clarke POV

The night ended so perfectly I laid in the arms of the man that I love and now we have to wake up to this mess. I looked over at Bellamy who was bending down looking at the charred remains of an animal body we hadn't even gotten the chance of skin. "What happened?" I looked at Bellamy but he didn't make eye contact he just kept staring at the charred food supply. "O told Will not to feed the flame too much and he didn't listen. It only made him want to do it more thats what Murphy told me and O backs up the story." I sighed and looked at him as he stood and looked past me to no doubt where will was staying. "You believe murphy now?" I looked at him but his mask was up he was in leader mode right now. "Yes we need to send hunting parties out, anyone who doesn't hunt, works and tell them they are each to have a gunner the grounders are still out there." I nodded my head and walked away to get everything ready while he went to talk to Will about what happened. I walked in the dropship and Raven pulled me aside and looked at me worriedly. "Hey did something strange happen at your tent last night." My mind raced as she said that did someone find out about what Finn did. "Yeah but you..." She cut me off before I had the chance to say anything to her. "Something weird happen to me too i was sleeping in my tent and I heard branches and twigs snapping around me like there was someone waiting for me. I woke up when I heard the sound of my tent zipper started moving I trained a gun on it and told whoever it was to back up before I shot them. A figure then move across my tent and ran away I don't get what is happening." It was official he was finally starting to lose it. "It was Finn he was spying on me and Bell last night, Bellamy caught him and then threatened to kill him if he came near us ever again. He didn't like it but he agreed he would have said anything to live. The little worm."

I spit at the ground at the thought of him the freak was getting on my nerves we slept together once he has no claim on me how dare he think that he did. Raven looked at me horrified and then at the opening drop ship. Finn and Bellamy walked in at the same time. "Should we tell Bel?" Her question caught me off guard and I shook my head yes and waved Bellamy over. He jogged over to us when he saw that fluttered expression on my face. I told him about what Raven has said and his eyes widen in shock before looking at us. "Your staying in my tent you two can have the bed I take the floor, O's had her bed and that is how it's going to be. Don't argue Raven." She looked at me and sighed but nodded her head and went back to work. I walked off to the barrel of weapons while Bellamy talked to Raven about Finn and how he was becoming unhinged. I dug into the barrel and grabbed a spear when I felt hand wrapped around my waist. "Let's go to gather princess " I looked back to see a wild look in Finns deep brown eyes it was starting to creep me out. "No way in hell and I'm not you princess I am Bellamy's queen now get off of me." I looked at him and he seemed heart broken before I turned to see some dokry little kid. I grabbed him and looked at Finn. "Sorry but I already have partner try again next year." The kid smile at me and then looked at Finn. "You can come to Finn" I growled under my breath and walked out of the dropship with both those idiots with me. At least this way I don't have to worry about him doing something.

The walked in the woods it was quite when the kid wasn't talking I didn't even bother to learn his name i just grabbed him as a way to get rid of Finn. I wanted no part of this stupid hunt I was hoping Bell would join me. "Hey Clerk stop." I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and yank be back toward a tree. The bark hitting against my skin rough and hurting my back I couldn't take the pain it was digging into my skin. "Clarke please let's go back to the way that we used to be." I looked at him and he pinned both my wrist behind my neck with one hand. He reached the other towards my chest and I kneed him in the balls before running there was no way I was going to sleep with him ever again. I ran until I felt something heavy hit my leg and I dropped to the ground and I felt this weight on top of me. Warm hands wrapped around my neck and i felt my plus go weak, I struggled to see but the vision was clear it was Finn, he was trying to kill me. I started to black out and I heard this thumping sound it was my own heartbeat I could hear it slowly coming to a stop. "Get up and fix her." I moaned when I realize my heartbeat was getting stronger and I was on a cold hard ground. I opened my eyes to see a grounder standing over me she seemed unphased by the part that I almost die by a nut job. I looks at her and then at the girl on the table oh no please don't tell me she was one of the bomb victims this wouldn't be good. I ran over to her and checked her vitals she had fluid in her lungs and her blood was poisoned this wouldn't be good. I tried everything that I could but her heart stopped and I looked up to see her glaring at me and then at Finn. "silt his throat. You're coming with me." I watched them take Finn he had this hurt look in his eye like I was supposed to stop them. He tried to kill me I say good riddance to the scum bag. If I was going to die then it wouldn't be trying to protect Finn. I felt this sharp pain in the back of my head and I fell to the ground no doubt they were trying to knock me out.

"Get up we don't have time for this you need to go now." I opened my eyes and looked around Lincoln was standing there his face grim as he looked off in the distance. "Like I said we need to go now if we are to get back in time to get to your camp. " I looked at him and once my head cleared i struggled to my feet. I look around and Finn was standing there safe and sound man that really sucked. I ignored him and ran through the forest taking the turns that Lincoln told me when they found us entering a tunnel. I ran but Lincoln was the last one to enter and as a result got shot with a arrow. "Let me look at that." I looked at him and he simply rolled his eyes "It's nothing." I looked at him and shook my head no, "Yeah right Bell and O will be blame me let me look at it would you." I watched him nodded his head and I push the arrow through and he broke it. Once I cauterized the wound he lead us through the tunnels there were these things every where they were reapers. They were eating people what was wrong with them "You need to run give Octavia this I will fight the reapers." My mind was still buzzing from that knock out shot. I nodded my and took the sword before taking off in the direction I was told to. Within 20 minutes we made it back to camp and there was a commotion. I entered the gats and Bellamy was barking orders, I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. He pretend like he didn't notice and continued to yell. "Gunners to the wall, everyone else prepare to fight, and someone move that dead body out of the you good." I looked up at him and he smiled at me sadly before rushing to the drop ship and dragging me with him.

Raven was passed out on the ground blood spilling what the hell happened to her, I look towards Bellamy and he sighed sadly, "Raven got shot and a few kids went out to hunt some food and one of them caught a ninja star to the face he is dead. It seems like the war is coming and we are boxed in we have to get ready to fight and I need you to take of Raven before she passed out she got the idea to use the ship to help us kill the grounders, she found hydrazine, all we need is some flame arrows and we could kill these bastards." I nodded my head and stated it work, Raven screamed out in pain and Finn ran it the dropship and looked at me, I sighed and looked at Bellamy. "Don't let him come any where near me I will tell you about it later." I watched him nod his head and kick Finn out. After a while I was able to wake Raven and stop the bleeding but that wasn't the real problem. Raven's eyes fluttered open they looked glazed over with exhaustion but that didn't stop her from talking. She told me everything that happened about Murphy and the unused fuel and I thought of something. "Bellamy come here" I waited for him to run into the dropship his hard mask breaking into concern. "You just need to hold them off long enough to let Raven get it ready." Bellamy sighed and looked at me "THis is risky if they break the gate and the ring of fire isn't ready we are all dead you get that." Raven glared at him "Thanks for that Bellamy you insulting my skills." I watched him laugh at her and push a strand of her hair out of her face. "Not a chance" She smiled and sat upright and started to work. I motion Bellamy outside and look out towards the clearing. I saw all of them working and O ran over to us and i handed her the sword she looked heartbroken but nodded her head and ran off. "Bellamy we were taken by the grounders but not before Finn tried to choke me." I looked at him trying to read his emotions but I couldn't find anything. "Ill kill him when this is all over but for now I have to get the camp ready for a war and you need to keep Raven alive long enough to let that ring of fire rip these gounders apart. I love you" He kissed me gently and long I didn't want it to end.

The kiss conveyed everything that he was feeling. That he was sorry he wasn't there to protect me, how he would always love me and hope we both made it through this. I sighed and broke the kiss long enough to get a glance at the hurt in his eyes. "Im sure that Lincoln is okay and Octavia will make it through this don't worry okay." I watched him nod his head he shook his sadly before walking off. "The thing I do for you Clarke Griffin. "I heard him say it under his breath, I laughed and walked back into the drop ship it was about time that we end all of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The War Will End In A Ring Of Fire

Bellamy POV

The gunshots rang out in the morning sky, they were deafening the only thing that I could hear other than my own heart beat, slow and steady I didn't have time for panic I had to get O behind those gate and to the drop ship. But I wouldn't be able to make it not with her leg like that but I wasn't going to leave her. She was my everything and I don't know if I could live without my sister pestering me all day. I growled out in frustration and hid behind a tree I turned to see the fearful look Octavia was giving me. It made me feel like shit "Bell don't leave me" I looked at her and shook my head no "I'm not dad I won't ever leave you" She nodded her head and I looked at her she looked terrified. There was a snapping of twigs and I turned to see Lincoln running towards us, "Octavia" I looked at him and he nodded his head at me before turning back to O. "I can save you but you need to come with me." I looked at the two of them and nodded my head "O I love you more than life. May we meet again." She smiled wide at me and looked at me "I love you big brother. May we meet again." I look at Lincoln and hugged him "Protect our girl yeah." He nodded his head and looked at me before picking her up and running. I sighed and ran off toward the tunnel. I ignored the blood and screaming that wasn't important. Winning was the big thing that we needed to worry about.

I watched the carnage before me for a moment before I grabbed a gun and started to fight, I could hear someone screaming my name and looked around and saw Clarke standing next to Miller. I ran over other shooting any grounder that got in my way when something slammed into my chest. Finn you have got to be kidding me he wanted to do this now. I punched him in the face getting him off of me but he kept coming, I took the end of my gun and hitting him with it. I heard an snappe as I hit his leg with my gun then his face again. I felt the hair on my airs start to rise and I ran out of the range just at the blast went off. Finn only seemed to follow me. I ran through the woods trying to get some distance from the blast. But I felt something wrap around my legs and i knew that they had to be Finn's hands. I growled out in pain at something sharp hit my ankle. He stabbed me I punched him in the face and pushed him up against te tree wrapping my hands around his neck. I watched him turn blue in the face but he kneed me in the balls and I doubled over in pain. I coughed up some blood as he hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground. He placed his boot on my chest and applied pressure I could feel a few of my ribs braking before I knocked him off of me and kicked him in the face, blood spewed out of his mouth and he crumpled to the floor. I leaned against the tree trying to catch my breath this was not what I expected my day to be like. I cough up blood and slowed my heart rate down to cope with the lack of oxygen flow to my brain. That's right I can sound like a doctor just like Clarke.

I huffed and puffed and eventually air entered to my lungs but the pain was still there, I couldn't really feel my legs so I don't want to stand and run the risk of falling over and looking lame that wasn't my style. I looked around and Finn started to move he flipped onto his back and coughed blood up drenching his face in it. "what is your problem Clarke chose me why does it bug you so much .Why can't you just let it go we were fighting a waf and you took the time to try and kill me. You're weak and crazy Finn you will never make it here" I looked at him and he stood up and charged after me but fell short. He collapsed to the ground and I punched him in the face causing him to roll back a bit. "What did I tell you,weak what is wrong with you man, you were fine until Raven came down and Clarke found out you lied to her. Did Clarke really tie down your sanity or were you alway this crazy." He glared at me like I wasn't speaking english I mean sure sometimes I speak the grounder language accidently every once in awhile but still. I was speaking english this time. "No I'm not crazy Clarke is." I glared at him did he really need to interrupt my thinking process with his bullshit. "What the hell are you talking about." I look at him and he sighed and looked at me. "You did something to her that made her think of me as the enemy. Your brain washed her or something and that is why you have her now. I am trying to fix her bring her back to her senses." I look at him and started to stand when I hear the sounds of hooves hitting the ground were some grounders left alive. "What ever believe that if you want but she is mine and I don't want you near her. I can't kill you because when the arc finds us I will be the one in trouble not you. Assohle." I started to run and I heard him screaming after me before he was silenced. I hid in the trees and looked past camp the smoke was still there I didn't want to risk it I should wait a little longer.

I started to run when I saw the grounder had more than one prisoner sure I don't care much for Finn but that other kid didn't deserve this. Plus I would get blame for the Finn thing so I guess that I did have so save him. I wasn't going to give my father another reason to think I wasn't worthy of his name. I started to run when I found a silver tipped spear with a wooden shaft. I grabbed it and picked up speed soon they would be out of sight. I just kept running when I reach a log i heard a twig snap and I turned around ready to spear the first person that I saw. "Monroe, Steerling what the hell are you doing here." I looked at them and they both pretend like they didn't run from the fight. They gave me some bullshit about following the arc. I knew that they both ran from the fight like cowards and they were going to answer to that when I had the time but right now I needed to save those idiots. "Stand up" I looked was the grounder I think his name was Tristan he looked at the chinese kid that fell to the ground and the grounder scum cut his head off and forced Finn to drink something. Well then it seems like no matter what I do I won't be worthy of the name huh dad. I cut my thought short and looked towards the gounder he was getting back on his horse it was now or never. I would have preferred never but like I said I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Look you to take him from the side I will come from the front. It's three against 1 we can do this. We are warriors." They nodded their heads, who am I kidding I am a warrior and the two of them our most likely going to hide here like cowards. I shook my head sadly and ran out into the road. I chucked the spear but he simply dodge it and he chained me up next to Finn. Just great.

I look up towards the sky and then to the distance well da it seems like you won't be seeing me on the ground you better hope that O is still alive other than that you are going to die here alone on earth with no one. It's not like you don't serve it in the first place but still its too bad I couldn't rub my hatred in your face a little bit more. "Hey stay on your feet or he will kill you." This little weasel I came here to save him I must of had a momentary lapse in judgment when I did that. I forgot about what he did to Raven and Clarke. What he tried to do to Octavia I had to be out of my mind. I heard screaming and Monroe and Steerling those cowards it's about time. Tristan charged after them when two gunshots rang out in the air and he dropped to the ground. Revealing him standing with the smoking gun the worthless piece of shit why was he even here. Dad?


End file.
